


The challenge of motherhood

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adoption, Breastfeeding, F/F, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi decide to adopt after marrying. Their new child brings in new challenges that Chie isn't ready to tackle as a mother.You can't galaxy punt a dirty diaper, sadly.





	The challenge of motherhood

**_August 21, 2021_ **

**_Time: Afternoon, nearing evening_ **

_10 years later after the events of the murders in Yasoinaba, the ones responsible for stopping the murderer have moved on with their lives. Some married, some moved up in careers. Others...well..._

"Y-Yukiko!" Chie, clad in a white shirt, brown shorts, sandals and her hair tied up in a small ponytail (she let it grow a few more inches after P4D) is screeching "I think little Hinawa needs a diaper change!"

A voice called from the bathroom. "I'm preoccupied at the moment! You're on your own!"

"Y-you're serious..." Chie stuttered as she eyes little baby Hinawa, their adopted daughter with horrified eyes as she covers her nose.

_Hinawa might look cute, but right now, that diaper does not look cute at all_

'Y-you can do this Chie. It's just...a diaper.' Chie thought, taking quick breaths. Taking a big whiff, she holds it in and bends down, and removes the diaper's binder, slowly opening it.

Chie's scream of utter terror is easily heard throughout the inn "OH GOOD BEEF WHY IS THERE SO MUCH OF IT?! HOW?!"

Footsteps signal Chie's savior as Yukiko shows up to save the day. Her hair is cut as short as Chie's was and instead of the kimono of her youth, she's dressed like a businesswoman: black pantsuit, heels, and looking slick.

"Honestly, Chie, this is nothing. Out of the way," Yukiko pushed her aside and seamlessly went to work cleaning and changing the diaper.

Chie watches intently, cringing in disgust at every time Yukiko...

Nevermind. Let's not mention that here. Thankfully it all ended quickly, and while Chie let out a sigh of relief, she also felt disappointed with herself, a look of shame plastered on her face.

Yukiko hands Chie the dirty diaper. "Throw this away please."

"O-oh-" Chie snaps from her thoughts and nods, grabbing the diaper by instinct "Right, I'll do that..." she decides to throw the diaper in the inn trash bin. It's...farther away so the clients of the inn won't have to smell anything.

Chie makes her return quick and sees little Hinawa cradled up in Yukiko's arms, her arms and legs flailing in joy. She couldn't help but feel envious at Yukiko's natural mother skills.

Yukiko is rocking Hinawa back and forth, singing her a song from her youth. Yukiko looks completely at ease as she tends to her daughter.

"..." Chie says nothing as she stares, her head rocking back and forth instinctively to the song, soothing her also.

Yukiko then looks to Chie and offers the child. "Would you like to hold her?"

"H-huh?" Taken aback by the offer, Chie looks at Yukiko, stunned as if unsure what to do. Should she...?

"Go ahead," Yukiko offers the baby. "She's not gonna hurt you, Chie."

"I-I know that..." Chie shyly exclaims, eyeing baby Hinawa; mixed emotions circling through her heart.

_Fear that she might mess up, uncertainty as if she's worthy of holding her_

Reluctantly she gives in and grabs Hinawa firmly and holds it against her chest.

Hinawa doesn't seem to react; rather she falls asleep after a yawn, and went to sleep soundly like a bear on hibernation.

_So basically, Teddie on his morning shifts at Junes_

"See? It's not as hard as you think." Yukiko puts a hand on her shoulder. "Stay alert, but don't overthink it."

"R-right..." Chie nods to herself, letting out a sigh she had no idea she was holding back "How are you so good at this...?" she asks her wife "I haven't made any progress since we adopted her..."

Yukiko could only stare at Chie, a bit of guilt in her expression. She’s quick to shove it off and focus on her spouse "I've been taking care of people all my life, Chie. It's bred into my blood.” She places a hand on Chie’s head “However, you don't have to be perfect; just do your best."

Chie lowers her head expectantly "I've never been good at taking care of people..." she confesses "Protecting them yeah..." she looks to the left, the window of the room specifically, and down, her gaze distant "Seeing them safe and happy..." she spoke low-toned and partially in a lonely tone "But it’s now that taking care of Hinawa that I realize, I have no idea how to care for another...in well...a normal way of life." she turns to see Yukiko "I depended on you for that, you learned how to cook better than me, do the laundry and all of that. I felt like a burden in that way. You did all the chores and I... kind of just stood there. I still feel that. I feel powerless in helping someone take care of themselves." she lowers her head to look at the sleeping Hinawa "Like our little Hinawa-chan here..."

"You help in your own way, Chie. Don't you realize that?" Yukiko sadly smiled.

"I do, I do!" Chie groans, feeling defeated in a fight she can't begin to understand "But...I want to do... more, you know...?"

"Chie..." Yukiko gives her a kiss. "There's plenty you can do that I can't. And you can use that to help our daughter."

Chie blushes at the kiss, elated at the simple yet meaningful words of an experienced woman. "I guess so...and I won't stop doing that." determination echoing from her words "But I do want to try and be a better mother too, not just a protector. For Hinawa." she looks at the baby once more.

"But you know what Chie? You are perfect at one thing: you are perfect at being you... and my wife. So, I guess two things then."

The smile and light blush that comes from Chie sum up her feelings to Yukiko’s encouragement “Yukiko…I love you~”

“I love you too my protector~” Yukiko giggles “Say, what do you want for dinner?”

“…Um, I guess I cou-huh?” Chie feels something biting her chest. She looks down and shock takes her immediately. “Uh Yukiko? I…think Hinawa is hungry.”

Yukiko giggles, almost a blown off laugh as she sees Hinawa trying to suck Chie’s breast. “Seems it’s that time. Care to give it a try yourself?~”

“H-huh?!” Chie shows her surprise as clear as day “Should I…?”

Yukiko nods to her “I think this is her way of wanting to bond with you.”

“…I see…” Chie couldn’t help but show a big wide smile. With care and assistance of Yukiko, she lets Hinawa cup her left breast and suck on it. “Oh that tickles…” Chie giggles “Man though, she was hungry…”

“She takes after you in that.” Yukiko lightly jokes, a foxy smile etched onto her lips.

“H-hey!” Chie pouts “…Ok I can’t deny that…”

_The afternoon turned to evening, and eventually Hinawa succumbed to sleep after being breastfeed_

_Yukiko and Chie spent a loving quiet night together…_


End file.
